A Good Idea
by syriala
Summary: When Tony designed the Jericho missile on his husband's couch and Sam even approved of it, he had never imagined it would haunt him like this. This plays after 'A Day In The Stark-Wilson Household'


When Sam is done with his last day of work they have seven whole days for themselves before Tony has to leave again.

They promise each other not to work during that time, but Tony is still CEO of a big company and Sam has veterans who need help on short notice so it doesn't really work out like they had planned.

Sam has to leave twice during their week and Tony uses that time to get some work for SI done. The board nicely informed him that he is overdue for some new weapons development and that they are not impressed with his new Stark phone, because it's not actually what this company does.

So Tony has to come up with a brilliant new idea and it's harder than it actually should be. But to his defense, his husband is still more often around than not and Sam can be pretty damn distractive if he wants to be.

Tony has some pretty good ideas on the third day of their week off and even though Sam shoots him an overly annoyed glance Tony has to get up to get his tablet and quickly write everything down. He is pleased with himself; it's an ingenious design and it's wrapped up more quickly than he thought.

Since he is snuggled up to Sam, his arm around Tony's shoulder, Sam can see exactly what he does and in the end Tony shows him how the new weapon works. As a former soldier Sam has a better understanding if this would be actual helpful for the war and Sam seems impressed with his idea.

"This could change a lot for us," Sam says and presses a kiss into Tony's hair. "It's a good idea."

"Now I only have to name it," Tony tells him and chews on his lip.

He hates naming these things, but the board expects him to deliver a fully functional design and sadly they included the name in that. Tony understands that it's important; the name is actually what catches the eye first, but it doesn't make anything easier.

In the end it's Sam who names it.

"Why don't you call it the Jericho missile?" he asks Tony and it's as good a name as any so Tony writes it down and then sends the design to Pepper so she can present it to the board and Tony actually gets to spend some time with his husband now.

That day on the couch is the only thing Tony can think off when a weapon with his name on the side goes off and throws him through the air. There's a ringing in his ears but it's drowned out by Sam's voice telling him this could change a lot. That it's a good idea. Tony is not so sure that's true when he sees the red on his shirt. After that there is only black.

When Tony wakes up to a car battery connected to a magnet deeply embedded into his chest and Sam's voice is still telling him this is a good idea, he wants to scream.

As soon as the people who did this to him tell him to build them a Jericho missile their words are overplayed with Sam's words. "This could change a lot for us." Tony scoffs bitterly and briefly touches the metal in his chest. It changed something alright.

Three months is a lot of time to start hating Sam for what he said that day, even though it's not his fault. Tony tries to think about any other day of their time together; he knows there were days where they didn't even talk about work but he can't recall them. He always comes back to that day, himself pressed up to Sam on the couch, working on the damn specs for this monstrosity.

Which each fall of the hammer on the metal the words are seared into Tony's brain. 'This could change a lot for us. It's a good idea.' Tony's not so sure Sam will like what it changed.

When the suit is finished and they are about to carry out their plan, Tony clings to the words. He needs to believe that this is a good idea; that this will get them out of here, that Sam would approve. After all the voice of his husband is the only thing he has left right now.

After the suit fails him and Tony starts falling down he wishes he could recall some other words Sam has said to him. He still hears his voice, but he is unable to recall what the words 'I love you' sounded like, or how Sam said 'sweetheart' and 'Tones'. The only thing Tony hears when the ground rushes up to meet him is 'This is a good idea' and Tony wants to scream.

Sam is there when Tony is brought to the base and even though their marriage was supposed to be a secret neither of them could care less right now. Sam runs up to meet him and Tony gladly falls into his embrace, eagerly anticipating Sam's words of love, of reassurance that he is safe now, that he made it out, that Sam is there now.

But when Sam opens his mouth everything Tony can hear is 'It's a good idea'.


End file.
